Date Night
by Spector7
Summary: After the Empire's brutal attack on Chopper Base, Ezra and Sabine suggest that Hera and Kanan take the night off and go out to dinner. Everything goes fine until the Empire finds out about Hera and Kanan's date and pirates try to stop Zeb's supply run. Before they know it, the crew on the Ghost in more trouble then they can handle. Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels
1. a proposal

**THE** _ **GHOST**_ **, KANAN'S ROOM**

"A date night?!" Kanan asked, shocked by the proposal.

Both Ezra and Sabine nodded in unison.

"Besides," Sabine added, "I think you and Hera could use some time off."

Kanan groaned. "I'll think about it." Though secretly he had already made up his mind.

Sabine and Ezra nodded and turned to leave the room. Zeb met them in the hall.

"How did it go?" the Lasat asked.

Ezra shrugged. "He said he'd think about it. That isn't a no."

Sabine sighed. "It's about as good as one. I doubt Kanan is interested in going on a date with Hera. But if we told Hera about it…"

Both Ezra and Zeb's face lit up, almost in unison. "Think it'll work?" Zeb asked.

Sabine shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

"Well," Ezra told the others excitedly, "Let's go ask!"

 **THE COCKPIT OF THE** _ **GHOST**_

"A date night? With Kanan?" Hera asked, a hint of curiosity in her voice.

Ezra nodded. "I think it would be a nice break. Besides, you always work so hard. You and Kanan need a night off."

"Why don't you ask Kanan? I'm sure he would have an answer."

The teen avoided Hera's gaze. "I already asked…"

"And?"

"He said he'd think about it."

Hera smiled, knowingly. "Which is his way of saying no."

Ezra nodded.

With a defeated sigh, Hera admitted that it may be a nice way to get some time off. "Very well," the Twi'lekk finally conceded. "I suppose it couldn't hurt. What date did you have in mind?"

Ezra smiled. "Tomorrow?"

Another defeated sigh from Hera. "Done."

Ezra's smile grew as large as all the grasslands on Lothal combined. "Can I go tell Kanan?" he asked.

Hera nodded, suppressing a smile. "I'll tell Commander Sato that we will be taking the night off." She turned to ask Ezra something, but the boy was gone. The Twi'lekk smiled to herself. She could use a night off. Besides, what could go wrong?


	2. Nerves

**THE** _ **GHOST**_ **, HERA'S ROOM**

"You're going to go out in _that_?!" Sabine gasped.

Hera had just walked out of her room in her flight suit, nothing different about her.

The Twi'lekk paused, taken aback by Sabine's obvious disgust. "This is what I always where. Is that a problem?"

Sabine snorted. "Yea! Of course, it is! You're going to eat out at a nice restaurant. It's a date! Would you where that to a date?"

Hera nodded, drawing out a frustrated scream from the Mandalorian.

Sabine took a deep breath. "Please just let me suggest something different. You don't have to where it, but at least consider a dress. Please?"

Hera sighed, but followed Sabine into her room.

 **KANAN'S ROOM**

"So…where are you going?" Ezra asked.

Kanan sighed. "I told you a thousand times," he bit out. "We're just going out to dinner. It is not a date."

Ezra grinned, watching Kanan as the Jedi polished his blaster. "I don't see why it isn't a date," Ezra concluded. "You and a girl are going out to eat, you two are going alone, you like the girl you're going out with, you— "

"I _what_?!" Kanan cut his Padawan off.

"At least, Chopper says that you like her. I'm not one to assume, but— "

"I don't _like_ Hera," Kanan interrupted, his face a bright shade of red. (Ezra wasn't sure if it was out of anger or embarrassment) "We just happen to be on the same ship."

"I thought Hera said that you practically begged to travel with her. I think she described it as 'Puppy Love'."

Kanan took a deep breath, trying to keep his temper in check. "Don't you have to be somewhere? Can't you irritate Zeb?"

Ezra shrugged. "I was going to leave him alone after he finds out that I drugged his dinner. It's just a prank, but Zeb takes it seriously."

Another sigh for Kanan. "Just _please_ get out of my room."

Ezra turned slightly red, realizing that he was in fact, in Kanan's room. He backed out and disappeared through the doorway.

Kanan shook his head. He did not know why Ezra was suddenly so interested in his and Hera's relationship, but he had a feeling that it had something to do with that night's dinner. _Cut it out, Kanan,_ the old Jedi told himself. _It isn't a date night. You are just going out to eat with a friend, that's all. Hera probably isn't even wearing something other than her flight suit._ Secretly, though, he had a feeling that Hera was taking this more seriously than he was. _Relax. It's no big deal. Besides, what could happen?_

"How do I look?" Hera asked, nervously. She was hesitant about wearing a dress in the first place. Now, with a deep-purple dress on, the Twi'lekk was worried about what Sabine thought. Or, more importantly, what Kanan thought.

Sabine gasped. "Hera, you look beautiful!"

Hera blushed, slightly. "I haven't worn a dress since my mother's anniversary," she mumbled.

"Still, you look amazing!" Sabine glanced at the holoclock on her wall. "I think it's about time you and Kanan got going. Don't want to miss that reservation, do you?"

"No, but— "

"Good. Let's get you to the common room." Before Hera could object, Sabine rushed her off.


	3. A Mother's Love

**Hi again! Fair warning, this chapter has MAJOR FLUFF! Be warned...**

 **THE _GHOST,_ COMMON ROOM**

Kanan felt sweat trickle down his forehead. He wiped it away, only to notice that his hand was shaking. _Why am I so nervous?_ He wondered. _We both know each other._ Another bead of sweat gathered on his brow _"Hera called it 'Puppy Love'"_ Ezra's voice echoed in his mind. He wasn't really in love with Hera, was he? Things would have been different. He would have been ready to melt as soon as Hera smiled at him. He hadn't melted yet, and Hera had smiled at him a lot.

It was then that Hera herself walked into the room. Kanan gasped. Leaning over to Ezra, he whispered, "Who said it was a formal night out. I would've worn something different."

Ezra looked his master over. "Do you even have anything different to wear?"

Kanan ignored him.

"How does she look?" Sabine asked, beaming with pride. "Pretty good, right?"

Kanan tried to complement her, but his mouth was dry.

"I think she looks good," Zeb commented. "Better than any girl I've ever seen on Lasan."

Hera blushed, slightly. "I hope that's a compliment."

"It is," Zeb insisted. "I happen to think that girl Lasat are very attractive."

Chopper mumbled something.

"What do you mean the dress makes me look fat?!" Hera persisted.

"You look fine," Kanan calmed the angry Twi'lekk. Then, realizing what we had just said, the Jedi was quick to correct himself. "I-I mean, you look great. Beautiful, even. Wait, what?"

Hera smiled and gently touched his arm. "Thanks, love."

Kanan's face turned a brighter shade of red then Hera's had earlier.

Zeb and Ezra burst into laughter.

Sabine glanced at the time. "You guys need to get going if you want to make that reservation at Ice Palace," she told them, urging the two into the cockpit of the Phantom.

Kanan looked shocked. "The Ice Palace?" he asked. "I thought we were just going to go to Dex's Diner and pick something up."

Hera smiled softly, causing Kanan to melt. "Sabine suggested something nicer. You're okay with that, right sweetie?"

Kanan nodded, not wanting to hurt Hera's feelings. "That sounds just fine. Ice Palace it is."

The two started toward the Phantom, but Hera stopped. "You kids will be fine, right? I left some food in the kitchen and a list of things that need to get done if you guys get bored or need something to do."

"We'll be fine," Ezra told her.

Hera nodded. "Just in case, I put both my and Kanan's Commlink number on the list, and the number for the Medcenter, and— "

"Lax," Zeb told the worried Twi'lekk. "Why would we even need a Medcenter?"

"Just in case, the number is there." Hera once again turned to go, but stopped. Turning back, she gently hugged and kissed (much to Zeb's disgust) all three of the younger crewmembers. She patted Chopper and finally turned to go. "You're in charge, Zeb," Hera called over her shoulder.

Ezra's spirits sank. "Why Zeb?" he whined.

Zeb chuckled. "Because I'm the oldest. Besides," he turned to face Ezra, "Who would put someone like you in charge?"


	4. Playing With Fire

**Muhahahahaha! The plot thickens and my dark side comes out! Review and tell me who you think Ezra's "Shadow" is!**

 **THE** _ **PHANTOM**_

"Are you _sure_ the kids will be alright?" Hera asked for what seemed to Kanan like the 15th time.

Kanan laughed. "They'll be fine. Can you just stop worrying about them and relax?"

Hera sighed. "I'll try…"

 **THE** _ **GHOST**_ **, COMMON ROOM**

"I still don't see why Hera put you in charge," Ezra whined. "Just because your older doesn't mean you get to order us around."

Zeb grunted. "You heard Hera. _I'm_ in charge, and I expect you to behave for once."

Ezra crossed his arms and slouched in a corner. " _And who's going to make me_?" he mumbled.

Zeb growled, infuriated by Ezra's attitude, and picked up the young teen by his shirt. " _I_ am going to make you, Lothrat! Even if I have to throw you out the airlock!" he threw Ezra down, muttering under his breath, and stomped off to the kitchen to look for the to-do list Hera had made.

Ezra smirked. He had been with the crew of the _Ghost_ long enough to know how to make Zeb angry enough to leave him alone. It was a talent.

 **THE KITCHEN**

Zeb stomped into the kitchen, mumbling. He fumbled around for the list Hera had made. "Karrabast!" he exclaimed. "Where _is_ that list?!" Finally, after some searching, he found what he was looking for. His eyes scanned it for a suitable task and came to rest on the last item: _a supply run on Helet_. A large grin formed on Zeb's face, and the Lasat made a dash for the cockpit.

 **EZRA/ZEB'S ROOM**

Ezra climbed onto his bunk, his anger threatening to overflow. "Why does Zeb get to be in charge? Why not me? everyone gets things—important things—to do. Sabine gets solo missions, Chopper gets to fly the Phantom, even Zeb is in charge!" he kicked the wall in fury. "KARRABAST!" he yelled to no one in particular.

 _Your right,_ a voice whispered.

Ezra sat up and looked around. "Who was that?" he asked.

No answer.

"Chopper, if this is a prank…"

No answer.

"Chopper?"

 _I'm not Chopper. I'm not Zeb or Sabine, either._

Ezra jumped. "W-who are you? Where a-are you?" he asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

 _I am neither Chopper, nor Sabine, nor Zeb. I am you. Or rather what you could be._

The young teen scanned the room once more. "Where are you?" he asked.

 _I am here, you just can't see me. I am your shadow. I have always been with you. You just have never noticed me. I keep you safe, as well as keep you company. My job is to make sure that you reach your full potential. makes sense?_

Ezra shrugged. "No, but I think I know what you're talking about."

 _Good. I am sure, now that you are aware of me, we will be the best of friends._

"Yea, sure."

 _What seems to be the matter?_

Ezra sighed. "Just upset."

 _About what?_

 __"Everything. Zeb gets to be in charge, Sabine has permission to fly the Ghost, even Chopper is allowed to fly the Phantom. It's not fair!"

 _I see. You're right. It isn't fair, is it? They don't trust you because they don't know your full potential. they won't know your full potential until they see you use it!_

"How? What am I supposed to do?"

 _Be brave. When you and the others are in peril, be brave. Take risks. Take the chance of losing your life for the ones you love. Then they will see how serious you truly are._

Ezra's mood lifted. "Really? Will it work?"

 _Yes, it will._

Ezra was about to ask what exactly he was supposed to do when the Ghost gave a sharp jerk, causing him to fall off his bed. Sore, Ezra got up and rushed to the cockpit.

He got there just in time to see the Zeb key the Ghost to jump into hyperspace.

"What on Lothal are you doing?!" Ezra yelled.

Zeb turned, surprised to see the teen in the cockpit, before answering his question. "Remember that list Hera gave us? A list of things to do?"

Era nodded and took a seat.

"I looked at the list and one of the things that need to be done was to pick up some supplies on Helet."

"That ball of ice?" Ezra asked, shivering at the thought of the deserted planet made entirely of ocean. "Why there?"

"Dunno. But it was on the list, so it needs to be done."

"Wasn't that the one thing Hera told us not to do until they got back?"

Zeb shrugged. "Didn't bother to look." The Lasat flicked a switched and the Ghost jerked out of hyperspace throwing Ezra back into his seat.

Groaning, he sat up. "Do you even know how to fly this thing?"

"Yea." Zeb paused, then added, "Sort of…"


	5. Complications

**THE ICE PALACE**

"Welcome to the Ice Palace, Kanan Jarrus and Hera Synduly," a waiter droid greeted Hera and Kanan as they walked into the fancy restaurant. "What a _lovely_ couple (though it was just programming, Kanan blushed slightly). I will be your waiter. Please give me a moment while I find your reservation." The slim droid looked down at the datapad in her hand and frowned. Turning back to Kanan, she stated politely, "I am afraid that you do not have a reservation. You may enjoy our holographic art gallery down this hall." She gestured towards a long, thin hall carved out of the ice, like the restaurant itself. "I will get you when a table is available. The next table will be available in five hours."

" _FIVE HOURS_?!" Kanan sputtered, unaware that his voice had carried so far.

Hera winced. Grabbing Kanan's arm, she thanked the droid and led the Jedi to the art gallery. "Don't let your voice carry so much!" she hissed. "You already stand out like a sore thumb. Don't make it worse."

"I am not going to wait _FIVE_ _HOURS_ just to spend ninety credits on dinner when Dex's Diner is just a few systems away!"

Hera frowned. " _Dinner_ doesn't cost ninety credits," she corrected, "That is the price of an entrée."

Kanan moaned. "What about the budget cuts you were talking about?"

"We weren't going to worry about those till next month."

Another moan.

 **COCKPIT OF THE** _ **GHOST**_

Ezra glanced at the huge planet below and gulped. All of a sudden, he felt sick.

Zeb glanced at the teen, surprised that he looked so pale. "You okay, kid?" he asked, his voice noticeably calmer.

Ezra just shook his head.

"Uh…what's buggin' ya?"

"N-nothing," Ezra stuttered, trying to keep his hands from shaking as he reached for his commlink.

Zeb stopped him. "Kid, you look like a ghost and your shakin'. What's buggin' ya?

The teen paused, then gently sat down. His legs felt like jelly.

The Lasat frowned. "Karrabast, kid. Just tell me what's botherin' ya!"

Ezra was taken aback by his sudden harshness. "A-are you worried?"

"No," Zeb said quickly. "I just need to know why your acting this way. If your sick again— "

"I'm not sick," Ezra reassured, knowing how much Hera babied him when he felt bad. Zeb didn't like it because he had to do Hera's work for her. "I'm…I'm…"

"Fine?" Zeb offered.

Ezra nodded. "Why don't you land? I'll pick up the supplies." _And,_ he silently added, _prove that I am just as responsible as Zeb or Sabine is._

Zeb shook his head. "No, Hera would murder me if you got yourself killed. I don't want to carry your body out, would I?"

Ezra shivered at the lasat's dry humor. _Killed, body, drowned…_

"Kid?" Zeb asked, worry in his voice. "You okay? Your shakin' again."

Ezra nodded.

"Is it just coincidence that your actin' up right when we're flying over a frozen ocean? Are you afraid of water or something?"

Ezra shook his head, though a shiver ran through him at the word _water_.

"Look, kid. If you're afraid or something— "

"I'm not afraid," Ezra bit back, causing Zeb to jump. "It's just that…that…I can't…swim."

Zeb looked at him like he was crazy. "Why is that a bad thing? You lived on _Lothal_ all your life, for crying out loud! Why would anyone expect you to be able to _swim_?!" Zeb stopped to catch his breath, and noticed that Ezra's knees were drawn up against his chest. His shaking had increased. All of a sudden, the Lasat felt bad for his outburst. Gently, he laid a hand on Ezra's shoulder, causing the boy to look up at him. "Look," he began, rubbing the back of his head, "I'm sorry about my outburst. Ya don't have to go 'n get the supplies. I can take Sabine with me. Okay?"

Ezra nodded just slightly. He didn't change his position.

Zeb sighed as he watched the boy. What had he done?

 **THE ICE PALACE**

Kanan sighed. What had he done? Why did he even agree to this date night thing? He was staring at a holo of a painting, most likely abstract, that was made up of two lines crossed in the center. _A youngling could have made that,_ he thought. How such works could be sold for millions of credits he had no idea.

Behind him, Hera was chatting with a pair of Rodians and a Duro. They were talking about the weather, or the food, or something. Whatever girls talked about when they were waiting for a table. Not that he really cared, anyway. He glanced at the holoclock on the wall. They had been waiting two hours, and his stomach rumbled a complaint.

Hungry and angry, (hangry!) Kanan started to walk over to where Hera was, but stopped when a flash of white caught his eye. Changing his course, he started to the entry way, then stopped. His blood turned to ice. Standing at the entrance, talking to the attractive waiter droid, were two _stormtroopers_.

 **MUHAHAHAHA! The plot thickens! How in the galaxy did the waiter droid know their names when they didn't make a reservation? Why is Ezra so terrified of water? What will happen on Zeb's supply run? You'll get SOME answers in the next chapter. You can guess that I have VERY special plans for our friends Ezra, Hera, and Kanan! Just call me an evil chipmunk. On the outside I am cute and fluffy. But on the inside…I am PURE EVIL!**


	6. Ice caves and BABY

**This and the next chapter or two is probably why I rated the** _ **T**_ **. Fair warning.**

 **COCKPIT OF THE** _ **GHOST**_

"Ezra, keep the _Ghost_ running. We'll go get the crates," Zeb ordered.

Ezra nodded, still silent and still shaking.

Zeb frowned. "Ya sure you'll be okay, kid?"

Another nod.

The Lasat shrugged. "Okay…don't do anything stupid while we're gone." Zeb turned to go, but stopped to take one last look at Ezra. The boy was still sitting on his chair, knees hugged to his chest, shaking slightly. Zeb sighed. He worried about that kid, sometimes. But the job had to get done.

 **THE ICE PALACE**

 _Yep, they're talking about the weather,_ Kanan thought as he got closer to Hera's conversation. He _had_ to tell her about the Stormtroopers he had seen earlier. They _had_ to leave.

Kanan was only a few steps away from Hera when the waitress droid walked up, announcing that he and Hera had a table. Had it really been five hours?

Hera thanked the droid and grabbed Kanan by the arm, gently guiding him to the dining area.

The dining room itself was an incredible work of architecture, Kanan thought. It was made out of a cave of carbon-frozen ice, so that they didn't have to keep the room below freezing temperature. Neat little tables with lace cloths and menus were scattered around. On each table, a glass vase sat, filled with flowers that looked like they were made up of ice. A rodian in a suit played at a large grand piano in the center of the room while several couples waltzed to the beat. Kanan bit his tongue. He did not want to be here, but he did not want to spoil Hera's night, either. Silently, he decided to suck it up.

The droid led them over to a table near a window. The window sported a beautiful view of the frozen tundra at sunset.

Hera sighed, happily.

The two sat down at their table. Kanan glanced at his menu, but caught Hera looking at him. "What?" he asked.

Hera smiled. "Thank you," she whispered.

Kanan blushed. "Thank Sabine," he corrected.

The twi'lekk shook her head. "No, thank you for doing this for me. I know your uncomfortable, but thank you." She laughed. "You look like you're being chased by Imperial Stormtroopers."

Kanan drew in a sharp breath. "Yea. About that…"

 **OUTSIDE THE** _ **GHOST**_

Zeb walked over to the large building that loomed above them. Sabine was close by his side, shivering slightly.

"Kinda cold, isn't it?" she commented. "Where's Ezra?"

Zeb hesitated before answering, "He decided to stay behind."

"And you _let_ him? I thought you said that we'll need all the help we can get."

"He just said that he didn't want to come, that's all."

"Why?"

"Do you Mandalorians _always_ have to ask questions?" Zeb growled, annoyed with Sabine's inquisitiveness.

She shrugged. "Only if we don't have a blaster within arm's reach."

Zeb's ears flattened in annoyance.

When they made in inside the building (it looked more like an old warehouse) Sabine removed her helmet and inspected the crates they were supposed to pick up. Her face lit up with excitement. "Did Hera mention we were picking up _BABY_?"

Zeb turned. "What in the galaxy is BABY?" he asked.

"Highly explosive, amazingly rare, and the prettiest thing I've ever seen. Its Baradium Solsfate. Used to be mined near Gorse. The miners call it BABY."

The lasat's ears lowered. "So, we're on a frozen ocean, lightyears away from help, transporting highly explosive BABIES?"

"Not BABIES," Sabine corrected, " _BABY_."

Zeb groaned. He guided a crate into the _Ghost_. "Let's get this BABY onto the _Ghost_ , then."

Sabine sighed, and followed suit.

 **COCKPIT OF THE** _ **GHOST**_

Ezra watched Zeb and Sabine load the supplies. He tried not to think about the frozen ocean they sat on, nor what Zeb had told him, jokingly, before the Lasat left: "Try not to drown." The words echoed in his mind. He just wanted to get off this planet.

A red light on the control panel blinked. Ezra uncurled his legs and walked over to inspect it, then inspect the sky above him. His blood turned to ice. Above him, three TIE Fighters surrounded an Imperial transport. The small group of ships were headed right for them!

Ezra ran out of the cockpit and out into the warehouse, not even thinking about the ice. "Zeb!" he yelled at the Lasat. "Imperials!"

Zeb turned, looked at the crate, looked at the Imperials, and made a run for the Ghost, dragging Sabine with him.

Much to Ezra's surprise, Zeb left the ramp down and told Ezra to deflect any bolts that may hit the crates with his lightsaber.

"But— "

"Kid, if one bolt hits the BABY we'll all go up in flames. You can't let that happen!"

"But what if I fall?"

" _Just do it!"_

Ezra swallowed, but nodded and carefully took his place at the edge of the ramp.

Zeb rushed to the cockpit while Sabine took her place at the nose gun.

Without a moment's hesitation, the _Ghost_ took off, trailed by the Imperial ships.

It only took a few shots to destroy the TIE Fighters. Sabine enjoyed seeing the ships go up in flames, deciding that it was almost a pretty as the BABY.

Ezra had trouble deflecting the bolts from the transport. It clearly had much more firepower than the ordinary TIE or even a TIE Interceptor. He had nearly lost his balance multiple times, but remained standing. So did the transport.

 _They are about to give you a golden opportunity,_ the same shadowy voice whispered in his head. _Deflect the next bolt they shoot, only deflect it at the cannon. It will cause the ship to blow up._

Ezra took a deep breath, but nodded, lightsaber ignited. They shot a bolt at him, but he managed to deflect it back at the cannon.

The force of the blow caused Ezra to teeter on the edge of the ramp. Fear gripped his heart as he looked down at the icy-cold waters. He managed to regain his balance. Breathing a sigh of relief, Ezra flicked his lightsaber off and turned to go.

Without warning, the _Ghost_ gave a sudden jolt, knocking the boy off his feet and onto his back. before he even knew what was happening, Ezra slid off the ramp and tumbled down to the surface. Before he could even scream, the teen fell through the ice and into the freezing waters.

 **MUHAHAHAHAHA! My inner chipmunk comes out!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I would love to know what you think and how I can improve on this and future stories!**

 **Spector7 signing off!**


	7. From Bad to Worse

**Hey, all!**

 **Killerkitty641, good points in your review and I do have a reasonable explanation that Ezra survived the unplanned dip. Yes, Sabine did go in after him, and he was only under for about one minute at the most. The ice water would probably paralyze someone pretty quickly, so Ezra probably wouldn't sink as far as if he was struggling. I was going to do a chapter on that later which should clear up some unanswered questions.**

 **Everyone else, I hope you enjoy the next chapter of my book and don't forget to review and tell me what you think I'd LOVE to hear from you!**

 **Spector7 signing off!**

 **ICE PALACE**

When Kanan explained that he saw a Stormtrooper near the entrance, Hera's amused expression faded away and was replaced with worry.

"You're sure it was a Stormtrooper?" she asked, slight nervousness in her voice.

Kanan nodded. "Actually, it was two."

"Bucket heads don't come in pairs. Typically, there's at least three…" she trailed off.

"So, your saying that they had reinforcements?"

Hera shook his head. "I'm saying that I have a good strategy to keep a low profile."

Kanan lifted an eyebrow.

The twi'lekk opened her menu. "Relax, and order something." 

**COCKPIT OF THE** _ **GHOST**_

Zeb's first warning that something was wrong happened when he couldn't reach Sabine on her comm. He growled in frustration and told Chopper to watch the ship.

Chopper uttered many colorful words but eventually complied to the lasat's will and took over.

Zeb, muttering curses under his breath, stomped down the hall and into the cargo bay…and stopped. There, laying on the edge of the open ramp lay Ezra's lightsaber. Ezra was nowhere in sight. Zeb was so shocked at the sight that he barely heard Sabine's voice over the commlink, asking for help.

 **OUTSIDE THE** _ **GHOST**_ **, ON THE PLANET'S SURFACE**

"Zeb? Zeb! I need you and the _Ghost_ down here, NOW!" Sabine sighed when she got no answer, and keyed off her comm. She slipped it in her pocket and turned to where Ezra lay, shivering. She didn't want to admit it, but she was worried about him. Even though he always seemed to find a way into her room, even though he nearly killed her and Hera at Fort Anaxes, even though he still had that ridiculous crush on her, she still wanted him back. It hurt her to see him like this, shivering on the ice, barely even alive.

Ezra groaned, softly.

Sabine's heart leapt. Gently, she supported his head as his eyes flicked open halfway.

He mumbled something inaudible (something about a shadow) before his head slumped to the side and he lost consciousness again.

"Spector 4," Sabine called Zeb again. To her relief, Zeb's gruff voice answered.

"Spector 4 here."

"Zeb," Sabine addressed him, barely able to keep her voice from cracking, "I need you and the _Ghost_ here. _Now_."

 **ICE PALACE**

Kanan was not impressed at the price of the meals, nor the serving sizes, available at the restaurant.

"It's gourmet," Hera explained.

Kanan chuckled, dryly. "Is _that_ why most rich people are so skinny?" he asked.

Hera glared at him, a silent way of saying _shut up._

Kanan couldn't help but glance at the entrance where the stormtroopers were…and stopped. They were no longer there. Worried, now, he searched the room for the Imperial soldiers. He found them (much to his horror) being led by a waitress droid toward their table. Carefully, he let his hand slip to his concealed blaster. Just in case.

Hera noticed his obvious tenseness. Following her gaze, she spotted the stormtroopers. Quickly, she slapped his left hand.

Kanan drew it back with a yelp, forgetting about the imminent danger. "What was that for?" he whined, rubbing the red mark Hera had left.

"Don't stare," Hera scolded him, her Rylothian accent coming out. "It's rude to disrespect the Empire so. They are keeping us safe, and we should forever be in their debt if the Emperor wasn't so merciful."

Kanan quickly caught on to her trick. "Yes ma'am. I am sure the Emperor will forgive me, as amazing as he is." His voice rose, slightly, at the complement. He hoped the troopers had heard it.

This only earned him another slap on his hand.

 **PLANET'S SURFACE, JUST OUTSIDE THE** _ **GHOST**_

Zeb rushed out as soon as he could, not even aware that it was snowing. He ran to Sabine's side and gently grabbed Ezra.

Ezra gave the slightest whimper in complaint and his eyes slowly fluttered open. "W-w-what h-happened?" he asked, shivering.

Zeb's ears flattened. He felt bad, almost responsible, for what had happened to him. Instead of answering Ezra's question, he lifted him off the snow and rushed him into the warmth of the _Ghost_.

Chopper took off (almost leaving Sabine behind) and started to lift out of the atmosphere when a red light on the console blinked in alarm. The droid glanced up at the viewport just in time to see several pirate vessels flying towards them. Without a moment's hesitation, he rolled out of the cockpit and into the cargo bay where Zeb, Sabine, and Ezra were.

Beeping urgently, he rolled right into Zeb.

The Lasat gave a yelp of surprise, dropping Ezra, and glared down at the frantic droid. "Chopper," he growled in a menacing voice, "I AM GOING TO THROW YOU OUT THE AIRLOCK!"

Chopper ignored him and continued repeating his message.

" _Pirate_ _vessels_?" Sabine gasped as she helped Ezra to his feet. "What do you mean, Chop?"

Chopper continued his crazed beeping.

"Chopper said that there are pirate vessels heading right for us," Sabine translated. "Probably after the BABY."

"What b-baby?" Ezra asked as he slowly sat down on a crate.

Sabine ignored Ezra's obvious confusion and rushed Zeb into the cockpit while she took the nose gun. Chopper rolled off to give Zeb some pointers on his flying skills, leaving Ezra all alone.

Or so he thought.

 **SIDE NOTE: Kanan's comment about gourmet food was NOT offensive to anyone (except Imperials) and is HIS opinion, NOT mine.**

 **Also, I am trying to decide who Ezra's shadow is. Any ideas?**


	8. Troubles and Terrors

**ICE PALACE**

"Ma'am?" one of the stormtroopers asked Hera.

The twi'lekk glanced up at him, and in her sweetest voice asked how she could help them.

The stormtrooper that asked paused, hesitant to do his duty, until the other elbowed the first. "We…uh…I mean…I…I was going to ask…uh…about rebels…I mean…will you...do you…dance?" the first asked.

Hera was slightly taken aback. "Dance?" she asked in that same tone.

Kanan's grip around his blaster tightened.

The stormtrooper nodded. "Yea, if you want to. You don't have to, though. It's not like I was going to force you."

Kanan was about ready to burst.

Before Hera could answer, the second trooper grabbed the other's arm. "Sorry about my friend, here," he apologized in a thickly accented voice. "He has possible hyperspace sickness. We came here to arrest you in the name of the Emperor."

"If you're okay with that," the other hastily added.

"We're— "Kanan was cut off by Hera covering his mouth with one of her gloved hands.

"We're fine with that," Hera finished for him. "Anything for our Emperor."

"Actually, the Emperor stinks if you ask me," the first countered. "First ration cuts, now arresting beautiful girls?! What sort of Empire is this?! At least the Republic had good food."

The second elbowed him harder. "Shamous…" he mumbled in a warning voice.

"I mean, honestly I wouldn't want to hurt you guys at all! Especially you," he gestured to Hera. "If there is any way I can help you with the ten to twenty buckets coming through this door right now, please— "

"What did you just say?!" Kanan demanded, shocked. "Ten to _twenty_?!"

Shamous nodded. "Right behind me. why?"

Kanan couldn't take it any longer. Drawing his blaster, he shot the first trooper point-blank in the chest, leaving a smoking hole in Shamous's armor.

Shamous, still standing and clearly unharmed, looked from the hole, to Kanan, and back. Finally, he asked, "Why did you shoot me?"

Kanan stared. "I…uh…"

The trooper walked over, grabbed Kanan's wrist, easily pulled the blaster out of the Jedi's hand, grabbed Kanan's lightsaber, and handed the two items to a shocked Hera. "Better for weapons to be in the hands of a beautiful twi'lekk like you rather than a maniac Jedi like him."

"Y-you know he's a Jedi?" Hera stuttered. "You won't turn him in, will you?"

Shamous shook his head. "Of course not. Why would I turn in your husband?"

Hera blushed. "He isn't exactly my _husband_."

"Sorry," he apologized. "I didn't know he was just your boyfriend."

"He isn't— "

"Halt!" a filtered voice interrupted. "Stay where you are, rebels!" several stormtroopers filed in and surrounded the table.

Shamous grinned. Addressing Hera, he asked, "Ma'am, would you be absolutely horrified if I bashed some bucket-head brains?"

 **THE** _ **GHOST**_

EZRA'S POV

Fear gripped my heart as I balanced on the edge of the ramp. I couldn't fall. I glanced down at the churning waters and gulped. Carefully, I took a step back from the edge, then another, till I was a safe distance from the edge. I deactivated my lightsaber and set it down.

The _Ghost_ gave a jolt. I yelped, slightly, and stumbled backwards. I was about ready to give Zeb a piece of my mind. He was a far cry from Hera as far as piloting skills went. I took a step backwards to steady myself. My heart jumped when all I felt was the cold air. Before I could react, I felt myself falling.

I didn't know what was going on. Half a second, it registered that the _Ghost_ above me was growing smaller and I felt myself falling farther away. I tried to scream, or tell someone, or even slow my fall with the Force, but before I could do anything I felt something hard strike my back. It knocked the breath out of me and I gasped for air, breathing hard and laying on my back. When my vision cleared, I saw the _Ghost_ hovering above me. I turned my head to look around, still too sore to sit up. All around me, wreckage from the TIES we shot down were jammed into the ice.

Carefully, I sat up. Something black caught my eye. _A TIE pilot's helmet_. My heart skipped a beat and I immediately though about Sabine. Ever since I brought back the TIE pilot's helmet we found in the TIE fighter Zeb stole, Sabine begged me to let her paint it. Naturally, I didn't want her to change it in any way. It looked cooler black and shiny, just the way it was, rather than covered in pink and purple flowers. It would totally ruin the effect. But if she had a helmet of her own…

This running through my mind, I slowly got to my feet, wary of the creaking ice under me, and took a step towards the helmet. Nothing happened. Another step. Nothing happened. Finally, I ran towards the helmet and picked it up. Something happened. The ice underneath me cracked, then creaked, then shattered. A large hole opened up and I fell in.

At first, the cold shocked me. It felt like needles piercing every bare piece of skin they could find. It soaked through my clothes and burned my skin. Forgetting everything, I gasped in terror. Water filled my mouth and lungs. I felt panic grip my heart and I tried to breath only to swallow more water. I had to get to the surface. I tried to kick my legs, but the cold made them sting. I screamed in pain, gagging on the icy water. I had to get up, somehow. I felt myself sink farther and farther down.

A rush of water hit me, pushing me farther down into the depths. I tried to kick, tried to do something, but it only left me with pain as I choked on more water. Something swam down next to me and grabbed my arms. It felt like thorns being pushed into my skin. I screamed, gasped, and gagged as more and more water filled my mouth. I couldn't breathe! All I knew to do was to keep trying, but all I did was swallowed more and more water. Something covered my mouth. Panic made me tense, struggling to free whatever shielded my mouth. I kicked, but pain shot up my leg. I felt myself being pulled upward, out of the water.

I felt something pull me up to the surface. I gasped for air, the fear slowly receding, until I felt the arms slip away from me as my rescuer pulled herself up onto the ice. I tried to yell for help, but I fell back into the water. Immediately, pain filled my body as the icy cold sea rushed around me. I tried to struggle, but I just continued to fall. Out of reflex, I reached for something, anything, to grab onto. I felt a hand grasp my arm and I gasped. I felt it pull me up as I choked on the water around me.

I felt myself pulled up and onto the ice. I coughed, trying to get all the water out of my lungs. Black spots filled my vision and I felt myself fall. The last thing I remembered was that same shadow whispering the same thing in my ear: _sleep._

I fell unconscious.

 **Okay, so a lot happened in this chapter and I introduced two new characters, Shamous and Marco. (the two stormtroopers) Would you like to see more of them in future stories, or should they just go their separate ways? Review and let me know!**

 **Spector7 signing off!**


	9. A Mis-fit Family

**ICE PALACE**

The minor dispute between Shamous and the stormtrooper in charge quickly went from a friendly debate to an all-out fire fight. Hera and Kanan had to take cover behind an up-turned table. Surprisingly, the thick glass deflected the energy back to their attackers, and vice versa for the Imperials.

"This wasn't how I thought our night would turn out," Hera commented as she shot a trooper point-blank.

Kanan shrugged. "Like I said: Dex's Diner."

The pair laughed, despite their circumstances.

"I take it you two get into problems like this often?" the second trooper, Marco, asked.

Kanan shrugged as he fired several blasters in rapid succession at their attackers. "This is normal for us. How about you two?"

"Actually, this isn't too bad. I've been in worse. That happens when you travel with the Bridgers."

Kanan stopped. "Did you say _Bridgers_?"

Before Marco could answer, several bolts whizzed between the two, one of them glancing off of Kanan's shoulder.

Kanan winced. Pulling out his commlink, he keyed it on. "Spector 4? We need a pickup."

 **COCKPIT OF THE** _ **GHOST**_

"Spector 4?" Zeb's commlink buzzed. "We need a pickup."

"Copy Spector 1," the Lasat acknowledged. "Did the date not work out and you need a quick getaway?"

"I guess you could say that…"

Zeb laughed. "On my way, Spector 1." He banked the _Ghost_ to the side, temporarily throwing the pirates off their trail and giving Sabine several clear shots. To out of the three transports were disabled and forced to make an emergency landing in the ice. The third pulled away from the skirmish and shot into hyperspace.

Satisfied with his work, Zeb turned to face the large ice caves looming at the other end of the planet, where the Ice Palace was located.

 _ **GHOST,**_ **NOSE GUN**

Sabine sighed, relaxing her tense muscles as she watched the other pirates' ship blast into hyperspace. That had been close. Too close.

She climbed out of the nose gunner's chair and walked over to the common room. Inside, she could hear Chopper and Ezra arguing about…something. She couldn't quite tell what. The Mandalorian girl couldn't help but smile. Thankfully Ezra was feeling much better.

When she walked into the common room, she realized that they were arguing about whether Chopper had cheated at holochess.

"Feeling better?" Sabine casually asked as she took a seat next to Ezra's shivering form.

Ezra nodded. "Why'd you a-ask?" he couldn't help but shiver.

Sabine shrugged. "Just wondering." Secretly, she was worried about Ezra, but it would be too awkward to admit it.

Chopper beeped a reply that made Sabine turn bright red. Before Ezra could ask, Sabine had gone to find a blanket.

Chopper just laughed.

 **ICE PALACE**

"What do you mean you worked with the Bridgers?" Kanan asked.

Shamous shrugged. "Who wants to know? Besides, it's not like it matters anymore after his Padawan killed him."

Kanan shivered.

Another bolt bounced off a nearby table, causing Kanan to flinch. "Where is Zeb?" he half asked half yelled.

As if to answer his question, a familiar hum was heard outside the Ice Palace. Kanan smiled at the familiar noise. Exchanging a quick glance with Hera, he and the Twi'lekk, followed by the two stormtroopers who helped him, rushed to the door. They all made it out unscathed (mostly), except for Shamous. He had three or four blaster burns on his armor, most of them smoking.

Marco started to giggle, then started to laugh. Before he knew it, Marco was in a fit of hysterical laughter, all the while staring at Shamous. "I won't lie," he managed to say between giggles, "but you SO deserved that!"

Before Kanan knew it, he was laughing along with the Stormtrooper, unable to get over the sight of Shamous standing awkwardly next to Hera while trying to smother one of the smoking shots.

Zeb rather awkwardly landed the _Ghost_ next to Marco and Kanan (who were still giggling). It took Hera some time, but she managed to shoo the others onto her ship and get them to stop laughing.

The _Ghost_ took off just as one of the stormtroopers ran out of the restaurant. She removed her helmet and let her short, black hair shake loose. She grabbed her commlink and keyed it on.

"Stella? Get the ship prepped. I have a feeling the Bridger boy is on that freighter."

 **COMMON ROOM OF THE** _ **GHOST**_

"What in the galaxy happened to you, Ezra Bridger?!" Hera exclaimed when she saw Ezra's frail form wrapped in a thin blanket and shivering violently.

Ezra shrugged. "I fell."

"Where?"

"In an ocean."

" _What_ ocean?"

Ezra pointed to the sea below them.

Hera's expression turned from annoyance to pure horror.

Kanan and Marco took cover in the kitchen while Hera half babied-half scolded Ezra for not calling her about the incident.

 **HALF AN HOUR LATER**

Zeb walked into the common room only to see Hera gently stroking Ezra's hair while muttering words of comfort (or swearing, he couldn't tell which) in her native tongue. Ezra lay slumped against her thin form, half asleep, and only shivering occasionally.

"Is he okay?" Zeb asked, almost afraid to hear the Twi'lekk's reply.

Hera jumped slightly, and looked up in surprise. Her expression softened when she saw the gruff Lasat. She patted the cushion next to her and Zeb sat down and repeated the question.

"He's fine," Hera reassured. "Just a bit shaken." She paused, her expression darkening. "Why didn't you call me?"

Zeb avoided her gaze. "We…uh…ran into some trouble picking up that supplies you listed."

Hera glared at him. "Didn't you read the note I wrote? I told you to NOT pick it up until AFTER we came back!"

The Lasat scratched his head, ears drooping. "Right. I notice that."

 **KITCHEN**

Kanan winced when he heard Hera's yelling.

Marco shared the expression. "This normal?"

Kanan nodded.

Marco let out a little laugh as he stirred a boiling pot. "I understand that the Twi'lekk you were with is the captain. She seems like the only one ordering everyone around."

"Her and Chopper, yea."

Another laugh.

Kanan took the chance to bring up a topic that had been eating on him for a while. "Did you know the Bridgers?"

Marco paused to look up. "What do you mean? How do you know?"

"Earlier, during the fire fight, Shamous mentioned that you two used to work with Mira and Ephraim Bridger. Did you know them?"

Marco sighed. "Yea, I knew them. I used to fight alongside Ephraim, blowing up Sepies' bases. Or at least that's what he used to call them. We got along together pretty well. It was me, Shamous, a teen we all called Rebel, a Chatniss known as Shalimar, and Zora. I never really knew much about Zora. Anyway, we'd spend a lot of time sabotaging Separatist's bases and plans, taking supplies to remote worlds, and inspiring people. Ephraim always use to say that all the galaxy came down to was _people_. The only way to win the war was to win the people. He used to say lots of things like that. He acted a lot like a clone trooper, come to think of it. At one point, he told me that he was."

Kanan's eyes widened. "Ezra's father was a _clone_? How? They aren't allowed to have families."

"Probably why he ran away. Said that he was a deserter. The only reason he ran away was to get away from all the fighting and have a family."

Kanan was about to ask another question when Marco set a steaming bowl of soup in his hands. The Jedi looked down at the meal. "What's this?" he asked.

Marco smiled as he balanced six more bowls on his arms and shoulders. "Dinner," was his reply before he left to the common room.

 **COMMON ROOM**

The crew of the _Ghost_ (and Shamous) were sitting around the Dejarak table when Marco and Kanan walked in with the soup. Zeb sniffed the air and licked his lips. Ezra stirred from underneath the blanket.

"Hungry?" Marco asked as he placed the steaming bowls in front of each member.

Kanan smiled as he took a seat next to Hera. "This is my kind of food," he commented. " _Not_ gourmet."

Hera made a face as the others laughed.

Ezra looked around the table. For once in his life, he felt like he belonged. Truth was, he _did_ belong. He was part of one mis-matched family.

 **CUE STAR WARS REBELS THEME** **And that ends my first fanfic novel. YAAAAAYYYYYYYY! Success! Anyway, sorry I didn't post this very soon. I had a busy weekend!**

 **But the story doesn't end there! Stay tuned and I'll post the first chapter of my next story,** _ **POISONED**_ **!**


	10. BONUS: preview of Poisoned

**Hey, everyone! Just as I promised, here is the first little bit of my newest story, POISON. I am not going to post the WHOLE chapter, like I promised, (sorry!) but I will post the teaser. Read and let me know what you think! I still need to start the first chapter, so review and let me know what you want to see!**

 **-Spector7 out!**

"Thank you for your help, Doctor Selena," Hera thanked the tall human before her.

Selena bowed slightly. "The pleasure is mine. You Padawan, Master Jedi," she addressed Kanan, "Should be fine within two to three days. All he needs is rest and plenty of fluids."

Kanan nodded, relief flooding his body.

"I trust I—" the doctor was cut off by an electronic voice which she recognized as a Med droid.

"Species: Jedi," it droned. "Illness: Hypothermia. Treatment: Poison."

Selena's blood ran cold. That was not part of the programing.

That was when Kanan heard a scream.

 _Ezra's scream._


End file.
